


Do I intrigue you? ;)

by nickydoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, But the stories that are continued will probably have smut eventually, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm going to 'tag' fics in the beginning notes of each chapter as well., Ill add when i think of stuff, M/M, Magic, Meh, Monster!reader, Post-pascifist, Timelines, Void stuff, Won't be getting into smut in the brief forays, au's, post-genocide, some readers have magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickydoo/pseuds/nickydoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So ladies, gentleman, others. Here I shall post the starting chapters to the various fics I have dreamed up. Continuity does not exist here. BUT!!! it can! You get to choose what fics I do or do not continue! Comment below anything that sparks your interest. The most popular fics will get posted separately and continued. Thank you for being wonderful and stay beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So im going to be posting a lot to this compilation of fics. Each new chapter will be a brand new story. When and IF i do move it to its own thing to continue it is subject to change. The premise and story will remain the same through the transfer but I'll probably flesh them out more. Title's Might also change. Whenever A new Fic is made from these short previews I'll have an A/N containing a link to the new fic. Before each chapter the summary will explain what to expect from the new story. Don't want to confuse Ya'll after all. SO lets get this started ya? 


	2. The Forgotten General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated from your kind you are forced into hiding for over a thousand years. Then one day you stumble across a news atricle. Somehow, the barrier opened and monsters have been released! With fresh hope in your soul you make your way to Mount Ebott to reunite with your old friends. Your solitude is finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Sans/Reader #Monster!Reader #War stories #Named Reader #Shenanigans #Drinking #Reader's a trouble maker

You finally made it to Ebott. Last week you had finally discovered that the barrier over Mt. Ebott has fallen. You cursed your luck that it took you so long obtain this information. They have been above ground for 6 months before you found that article. Still, you suppose 6 months is just a blink of the eye in your lifetime.

You pulled off your hood. For the first time in forever you walked boldy down the streets not hiding your monstrous appearance from the humans. You didn't particularly care about the glares sent your way or when a mother pulls their child close as you walk by. It was freeing to do this.

You were a skeleton monster. Long curved horns swept back from your temples and your teeth were razor sharp. Your bony hands ended with sharp claws and your 3 foot tail had the strength to crush a man when swung. This is as 'human' as you managed to get your form. Your true form was much larger, and more sinister.

Before monster kind returned to the surface they would react to you the same way, fight or flight, kill or be killed. Now, however, they weren’t as eager to step forward. While attacks on monsters are common and hate is abundant the cowards only attack from the shadows, fearing retribution from your kind. With allies on the surface disguising yourself and hiding in the shadows wasn't necessary. You had read that King Asgore has been fighting for getting monsters rights, and he was doing an excellent job of it. (No doubt due to Toriel. While he's got an excellent military mind his political skills were always lacking.)

You had researched some when you got closer to Ebott where you didn't have to skulk about as much. Your destination was the monster embassy. A large mansion granted to the king and his Council by Ebotts' governor. You were so focused on reaching your destination as you made your way through the streets you nearly missed it and had to do a double take.

An orange neon sign hanging attached to a rustic building. Grillbys... You paused in front of the sign. Could it really be your old friend? He had told you before that he had planned to open a bar after the war. Maybe he was able to do just that. You had to check.

You swung open the door to the bar and stalked in taking in your surroundings. Seeing so many monsters made your soul sing. For so long you had been alone. Stuck with humanity and separated from your kind. Around a table, playing poker, were a group of dog monsters. You felt a faint recognition of them, mostly from the large dog in armor. He must be Doggoren’s son. You could feel the traces of his soul. It's good to see your subordinate managed to have that family he always dreamed of underground.

The other monsters were wholly unfamiliar to you. It was slightly disappointing but then again few monsters can live to your age. You would have to ask the dog monsters about Doggoren later. While you doubt his soul would last this long you would love to hear how he lived in the underground. Did he manage to woo Dogette? Or did a different dog monster capture his soul?

The monsters were eyeing you curiously. No wonder too. Skeleton monsters were always rare even before the war. So many monsters died back then you doubt the numbers increased much underground. Before you could contemplate your genus further a familiar light brought your attention to the bar. Walking out of a door was a man you knew well. Your soul burst with happiness to see your friend, and you could tell he felt it.

He dropped the plate he was holding and his flames flared and sparked in shock. His eyes were locked onto your form near the entrance. The fire elemental was ironically frozen in place.

You dropped your seabag and ran up to him. The movement snapped him out of his trance and he closed the distance. You clasped hands thumbs locked and forearm to forearm then you both let your power run wild in the grasp.

Grillbys flames lit up white hot and jumped 2 feet high your own skeletal arm wrapped in the purple 'fire' of your magic and burst tall to match it. Your powers pressed against each other fighting for dominance the temperature in the bar would have rose to obscene levels were you both not containing it to your arms. You fought like this a minute like before Grillbys’ strength flagged. Your magic wrapped around his arm containing his flame and signifying your victory.

Grillbys flames died down to a red and blue hue. (his form of 'paling') You cracked a malicious grin and dropped his arm before tackling his midsection and lifting him onto your shoulder. You felt him light up in embarrassment as you manhandled him.

"HAH! You're losing your _spark_ Grillby! Victory is mine!!"

"Please, put me down Lucida."

"You're kidding right? You going senile after a thousand or so years? You know the rules! SUFFER YOUR LOSS!"

You hear the monsters chuckling at Grillbys predicament but their confusion was palpable. Ah, it's nice to have a new audience on occasion. This was you and Grillbys routine. Back in the war you would carry him around camp or vise versa showing off your victory to the soldiers. Not only was it amazing to embarrass the other General in front of their men it was a great moral booster. It became so wide spread people would place bets on who'd win the next display of power.

You felt his flames heat up in a blush, and his embarrassment radiated from his soul. You finally decided to show him mercy and set him on the ground. You grabbed his forearm and he grabbed onto yours.

"It has been too long dear friend" Grillbys smoky voice spoke.

"Aye, it feels like eons have passed."

You both let your arms drop and Grillby turns his attention to the rest of the bar. "I'm closing early. My friend and I have a lot to discuss." Grillby gestured for you to take a barstool and you were all too happy to oblige. As he made his way behind the counter the other monsters cleared out. You chuckle a bit. Even as the neighborhood bartender he gains others respect.

"I'll make you my best drink." You watched as he prepared it and just quietly enjoyed the presence of your friend’s soul.

When he finished pouring you both the purple liquid he sat next to you at the bar.  
"It's called General Lucida."

Your soul warmed and you felt your skull had a slight purple flush. He made the drink after you, his fallen comrade and best friend. You rose the glass and lifted it to him. "To old friends."

"Cheers." You clinked glasses and took a long sip. You felt your magic flared in response and your bones rattled and shifted in a wave from horn to tail, slightly attempting to take your old form. You easily kept it in control though. He had managed to make a drink with magic similar to yours, and a flavor to accompany your personality. The flavors were each bold, yet cleverly combined to go together smoothly. When you finished your drink you spoke softly. "Always knew you'd make a better bartender than a fighter."

He chuckled. "Not bad for an old soldier is it?"

Neither of you knew how long you sat there just drinking in the presence of the other. Your soul hasn't felt so at ease since before the war begun. Eventually it was Grillby who broke the silence.

"What happened?"

A weight settled on your soul as you recalled that final battle. You had lead a division of volunteers to be the front line of defense between you and the non combatants as the humans herded you into the mountain. Monsters knew the human’s goal was to lock them behind the barrier. They wanted to take down as many monsters as they did it too. Everyone who took up the defense knew they would likely be trapped outside the barrier and be decimated against it by the human army. Grillby attempted to join the defense, but Asgore wouldn't allow it. Grillby was duty bound honor the command, and was put in charge of the evacuation. He and his troops guarded the civilians around the entrance. General Gerson's division was in charge of leading the way into the mountain eliminating any possible threats on the way down. Grillby's division was the last in before the barrier rose behind them.

"It was a massacre... we had attempted a tactical retreat when the civilians were safe but we couldn’t even get near the entrance before it closed in front of us locking us between the mountain and dust crazed humans. We didn't go down without a fight through." You growled. "We knew going in that it would likely be our last moment, and we swore to cut down as many humans as we could. I would have died there as well if it weren't for damned Natriel!"

"Your squire?"

"Yea, stupid kid... He stood by me the entire battle and when it was just us on the field surrounded by dust and blood his magic flared higher than he could safely use. He teleported us away. Used up so much magic doing it that when we rematerialized he instantly faded to dust. Wanna know his last words?"

Grillby nodded. "He shouted at the closing humans. ‘I'll never let you dust General Lucida'. I almost went back you know? I wanted to tear those damned humans limb from bloody limb... However, those damn words kept ringing in my ears. I forced myself to keep going. A thousand years of hiding from humanity."

Grillby got up from his stool and poured you both some whiskey. "To Natriel..." he spoke. You toasted to your fallen squire and downed the drink. Your night from then on was spent in silence as you both recalled the war and drank.  
\-----------------  
When you woke on Grillbys couch you regretted everything. Your skull pounded and your magic ached from the horrendous amount of drinking you accomplished last night. You whimpered pathetically and curled onto your side, squeezing your sockets shut.

Your sounds alerted Grillby you were conscious and he dragged himself to the couch from the kitchen placing a glass of sea tea before you. "Drink, it'll ease the hangover."

He slumped into his arm chair and slowly drank his own tea. You sat up and sipped the bitter drink miserably. You took a little satisfaction in the fact the Grillby looked as bad as you felt. His flames burned low and he cradled his head in his hand. His white button up shirt was open in front revealing his flickering abs and the sleeves were pushed up sloppily.

"Remember the last time we got drunk together?"

He groans, "To this day I'll never understand why I let you make me drink so much."

"Hehehe, King Asgore was PISSED when we made it back to camp. How many complaints did he get from the followers camp again?"

"9. He had us working the galley for 2 weeks."

"Hahaha, oh man the looks on our subordinate’s faces when we served up their plates were priceless! They didn't know whether to laugh or take over! Totally worth it!"

You shared in a weak laugh. "That was better than the gazes of those poor women from the artisan’s tents. I don't think any of them could look at us straight again." he reminds you.

You both cracked up loudly, finally feeling your strength back thanks to the sea tea.

You take a deep breath and sit up on the couch.

"So, what's your plan?"

You give a shrug. "Meet with the King I guess. I honestly have no clue where to go from here. Only thing I ever been good at is fighting before the barrier. After that I was stuck in hiding. Not exactly a good resume."

"You know where you need to go?"

"Yup, I did some research when I got closer to monster territory. Was on my way there when I spotted your bar in fact. I'll figure out what to do when I reach the embassy."

"I could call ahead for you if you'd like?"

"Nah, might be funny surprising him." Your tail twitches back in forth in malicious glee. This could be fun.

"You keep your plots to yourself. I'll not be your accomplice this time."

You gasp in mock offense. "You loved those pranks!"

"But, I loathed the consequences. That silver tongue of yours made me do a lot of stupid things."

You tried to pout but couldn't contain your grin. "My teeth are sealed then. I'll let you know how it goes later."

"If you need a place to stay tonight you can crash on my couch." He throws you a copy of his house key and starts heading to his room. "I need to get ready to open the bar."

"Later Grillz!" You quickly throw on your trench coat and head out. Next stop the embassy.  
\------------  
The further you got from Grillby’s the worse you started to feel. Centuries of paranoia came rushing back and walking near humans, openly showing your form, had your magic twisting nervously in your bones. Of course you never betrayed your inner turmoil on the outside. You were a General for pete’s sake. Not even the monsters with good soul sense would be able to feel its state. Only someone who knew it well like Grillby might be able to tell.

Were it not for seeing the occasional monster on the street you would have reverted back to hiding yourself and moving stealthily along the back streets. However, you decided when you knew your kind made it out that you would NEVER hide again.

Still, you were too distracted to prevent what happened next. As you turned a corner you felt a small child ran into you. The kid fell heavily onto their back side and you cringed at the sound of their coccyx hitting the pavement.

"Shit, you okay kid?" you bend down and hold out a claw to help them up. The kid dusts themselves off and start rapidly signing to you. Human sign language? The only sign language you had was with Gaster, and wingdings was entirely different. "Uh, sorry kid. Repeat that?"

This time when the kid begins signing you pull on your innate magic inside all monster souls that translates different languages.

[I'm fine. Who are you? I never met you in the Underground...and... never mind...]

You raise an eyebrow. The Underground? You take a closer look at the child feeling faint recognition of them. Oh right! You saw this kid in the news. This is the human ambassador that broke the barrier! Frisk! The King and Queen adopted them after reaching the surface. You suddenly know what you are going to do to Asgore and get and evil gleam in your eye socket.

Frisk suddenly looks nervous and backs away a bit. Oops, don't intimidate the accomplice. You kneel down to their level in an attempt to be less threatening. "Sorry, ‘bout that kid. You're Frisk right? Asgore's kid?"

[You know Dad?] They tilt their head at you. Most monsters call him King Asgore (despite his insistence that just Asgore is fine).

"Yea, I'm actually an old friend of his." Well actually just his soldier or 'general headache' as he so dubbed you, but the kid doesn't have to know that. "I was just about to surprise him at the embassy. We haven't seen each other in a long time."

[That's awesome! Dad's been pretty down lately...The stress of dealing with human politics is getting to him. Maybe seeing an old friend can cheer him up!]

Oh no the child is too precious. Will you really turn them against their Father? Yes, yes you will.

"Well that's not good at all." Your grin widens. "Maybe we can do something special to cheer him up?"

[We?]

"Yep, I just had a great idea, and with your help I'm sure it'll really lift his spirits." you wink. The kid nods his head excitedly and you tell them their part of the plan. You only give the bare minimum amount of info so they don't ruin it by acting suspicious.  
\--------------------  
Asgore sighs and sets the sheet of paper work on the desk rubbing his tired eyes. He's been at it so long that the words are starting to blur. Human politics is so hard to deal with. He doesn't even want to THINK what may have happened without Tori's support.

He instantly recognizes the soft knock on the door and he calls. "Come in Frisk!" His child walks in the room eyes gleaming with excitement.

[We're going on a picnic!]

He stands and lifts frisk into his arms. "Oh? Toriel didn't tell me she planned on taking you on a picnic today."

[That's cause she's not! I'm taking you out for a picnic!]

Asgore smiles at their kindness. "Thank you my child, but I am very busy."

They wiggle out of his arms and give him the puppy dog eyes. [Dad, I already have it all set up! You still need to eat lunch right? Please, come with. I put so much effort into it!]

He looks back at the dreaded documents and back to their big brown eyes. His determination to stay on task collapses. "Very well, Frisk. Where is this wonderful picnic you prepared for us?"

They grin and take his paw leading him out back and down to the lake. It's really a fantastic spread. A blanket is laid on the grass and Frisk starts pulling out wonderfully done sandwiches from a wicker basket. Asgore settles onto the blanket and they start eating but he notices something wrong when Frisks eyebrows scrunch together.

"What is wrong my child?"

They glance around the area as if looking for something and then frown before signing [nothing...] Of course Asgore sees right through this but when he is about to press the child a chill goes down his spine. That magic! Suddenly, he is flying through the air and lands straight in the center of the lake. Frisk! His concern for Frisk immediately shoves the realization of the magic’s owner out of his mind. He quickly swims to the surface and stares wide eyed at the shore. The person standing at the shore cackling like mad is soul wrenchingly familiar. He'd know that trouble makers soul anywhere...but that's impossible...isn't it?  
\-------------  
You're carefully hiding your soul’s presence as you watch the kid and your old leader from the shadows. You told the kid that you'd be there and you'd all have a pleasant get together over lunch. When the kid starts looking around you gleefully leap to action. The moment you drop the guard on your soul you see Asgore go rigid. However, before he has time to react you bring your gravity magic to bear casting him across the lake. You run to the shore to see him surface and you’re laughing your nonexistent ass off.

You bend over holding your ribs and look at the kid. "DID YOU SEE HOW FAR HE FLEW!?" You point out to the shore and Frisks grumpy pout sends you further into hysterics.

[You said he was your friend! Why did you do that!?] they scold.

You struggle to contain your laughter. "s-sorry kid. c-couldn't resist. AHAHA DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!?" purple tears gather in your sockets and you briskly wipe them away turning your attention back to Asgore. He's treading water looking like he's just seen a ghost. Feeling the need to snap him out of it you call.

"Honey I'm HOOOOME!!" and give him a cheeky wave. You don't even need to see it. You FEEL the force of his glare after that. He swiftly begins paddling to shore, and you fight or flight response kicks in. You choose the funner option. Flight! You swiftly tug off your coat and toss it over Frisks head. "Take care of that for me."

Before Frisk manages to bring it off their head you've already made the change. Now twice the size, your skull is elongated and looks like a dragon head, purple magic streaming from your sockets and the corners of your mouth. You've crouched and all fours and changed your bone structure to match a four legged beast. Your tail swishes behind you now 5 feet long. Your clothes were shredded in the change and hang off your form. Before Asgore manages to make the beach you're off running. You don't even notice the look of terror Frisk gives you.

"LUCIDAAAA!!!" He bellows chasing after you and summoning his trident throwing it your way. You don't need to see it, you feel the magic heading for you, and change direction at the last second narrowly avoiding it. You lope across the park tauntingly allowing the spears to nearly strike home before you playfully leap away. Sadly the one thing you HADN'T considered here is that he has the home field advantage. You boldly turn your head to look at him in the distance and when you face back forward instantly regret it. Through the trees you see a tall brick wall in your way. You briefly consider just jumping to the top but seeing cars on the street above you choose not to risk any accidents. While YOU would get pass fine the drivers are sure to slam the breaks seeing you.

You stop at the wall and circle to watch Asgore catch up. As he gets closer his aim improves and you start to struggle to dodge. Sure as shit you end up pinned to the bricks by a magic trident, carefully threaded between your bones. Asgore has control up the wazoo.

He bursts past the final trees and stands threateningly before you. You return to your human-esque form. Leaning against the wall, casually threading your fingers behind your head.

"Howdy, I see you're still _dripping_ with good looks." You fling out the pun with a practiced ease. His fur is soaked from the lake making it REALLY hard to take his glare seriously.

His glare darkens, and you prepare yourself for the berating of a lifetime grinning up at him. Wonder how he'll penalize you this time? This is definitely one of your lighter pranks. You considered doing a more dangerous one but with Frisk there you had to dial it back. A night in a cell? Janitorial duties?

He de-summons the trident holding you in place and you’re a little shocked to see the glare break. Before you know it you’re pulled into a huge wet embrace. You feel him trembling and your eyes widen at the sound of a choked sob.

You consider hugging him back but that’s just too weird. Instead you choose to awkwardly pat his arm and wait until the alien moment ends. It isn't until you here soft footfalls approaching that you're finally released. You turn to watch Frisk come into the clearing your jacket folded in their hands.

Asgore turns away to wipe at his eyes, and you step forward to Frisk, holding up your shredded pants around your waist. "Thanks, kiddo! Needed that."

You swiftly shrug into the coat and take care to button it up for some form of decency, before turning back to your King. He managed to pull himself together and is gazing at you with such fondness, sadness, and, inexplicably, guilt.

"Lucida... I am so happy to see you alive."

"Even if I get you drenched in the lake?"

He chuckles, "Even then."

Frisk runs up to Asgore and signs something you can't see.

"I am fine my child." He places a massive paw on their head and ruffles their hair. "Lucida would never harm me."

"I don't know about THAT!" you snark. "There was that one time when-"

At his glare you instantly shut up. Got it, no mentioning the 'switch-up' incident. Asgore picks up the kid before addressing you. "Now then, since you so kindly prepared lunch for us, how about we get back and enjoy it?"

Ah, good ol' Asgore. Tender hearted to the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story let me know in the comments, also feel free to give any input to the story as well. I want to know what you guys think.


	3. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War breaks out on the surface forcing a reset after several years on the surface. Now frisk needs to go through the underground once more, an adult in a childs body, mourning her children, and to make matters worse? An age old enemy has returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk/sans, chara redemption, Character death, Post-geno, Post-Pacifist, Adult frisk in child body, PTSD,

"Frisk! Take the kids and get out of here!" sans ordered tears streaming down his skull, Papyurs scarf wrapped around his neck. She wanted to refuse, to fight with him, die with him, but one look into her children's faces was all it took.   
"Don't you dare die!" she screamed at him and picked the two terrified children up. She started running up the mountain. Trying to ignore the sounds of gunfire and sans blasters. Heart in her throat she looked back as she crested a hill. Only to see sans shot down. His Gaster Blasters dematerialized as he fell and turned to dust.   
The kids struggled and screamed to go back to him, but she held them tight. Holding back her sobs she continued up the mountain focused on just reaching the underground. She could feel her adoptive fathers magic in the air as he prepared his spell. Trying to seal off the underground and save what few monsters he could.   
Her run through the forest was cut off as 5-6 soldiers surrounded her. She turned away from them and tried to guard the kids with her body. Bullets ripped through her and the world went white. Once the barrage ended she looked again at the children but it was too late. They started to turn to dust in her arms.  
Then she felt it. The familiar presence she locked away for so many years. The demon gripped her shoulders and whispered 'my turn.' For the first time Frisk welcomed her. Chara took full control of the body face contorted into a wide smile. The pain meant nothing to her, she blocked it out and stood up shakily. The soldiers felt the change in atmosphere and took a step back, inexplicably afraid. Chara turned to them insane laughter bubbling out of her.   
She coughed up blood, her balance faltering. She knew she was dying but was beyond caring. These men would die to her hands. She whipped out her knife and charged letting out a battle cry. The soldiers broke out of their trance and opened fire at the woman. She should be dead they all knew. Pure hatred and DETERMINATION kept death at bay and she cut them all down.   
Her world started to blacken. unable to stave off death a moment longer. Tears streaming down their face she laughed hysterically. The sounds of the war drowned out to her ears and she finally fell...

RESET?  
YES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small blurb let me know what ya'll think.


	4. Magi(? probably change of title is in order if i continue this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure which ship (recommendations?), Mages never died out, Gov't are sneaky bastards, Reader is a mage, Monster hatred, Monsters live separately in their own city, Asgore fights for monster rights, You fight for your freedom and for monsters, Tragic backstory, Brutal training, Escape

You were close to the monster city now. It took a long time to get here. Not just due to the distance but because of how careful you needed to be getting here. The last thing you wanted was to be caught by those cursed humans....

You pulled your hood lower and adjusted your scarf to better conceal your face. Your left eye was hidden behind a swath of fabric tied around your head. Your attire was far to hot for the summer. Black hooded jacket, black wool scarf, black leather gloves, black jeans, and combat boots adorning your feet. It was night time now so it wasn't nearly as hot as it could be. You always felt safer traveling at night. Just a shadowy enough area can conceal you from unfriendly eyes. 

You focused on your destination. The gates to the monster city becoming clearer as you approached. To either side of the gate were what looked like dog monsters in black cloaks and bearing huge axes. You took a deep breath, steadying your nerves, before you entered their line of sight. Your appearance immediately made their hackles rise. 

"Human-"  
"You are approaching-"  
"The city of Ebott!"  
"Turn back now-"  
"-or face the consequences."

The two monsters took turns speaking. You rose your hands to your sides showing that you are unarmed and carefully approached. You moved slowly and deliberately not wanting to appear as a threat to the monsters. They continued to warn you as you got near but you largely ignored them. You've come all this way in hopes to change things. You were not being turned away at the gate without at least trying to get in.  
You came to a halt a few feet in front of the guards.

"Human!"  
"Your kind is not welcome here unless it is on official business."  
"No humans are ever allowed in at this hour."

You waited a moment staring down the two with your one uncovered eye. "I come seeking asylum. I am as unarmed as I can be, and bare no violent intent towards you or your people."

The monsters glanced at each other seemingly communicating in some way you couldn't hear. "Human! You will place your hands on your head and kneel to the ground." The male monster (if the deeper voice was any indication). "If you make any sudden movements we will have to remove you by force." the female announced. You complied slowly and once you were prone they shared another look. Then the woman desummoned her weapon and tore through the gates on all fours heading into the city. 

Left with the male monster you waited silently. He stood close to you with his axe at the ready. No words passed between you two until around 5 minutes later his ears perked up and you looked to the gate. On the other side you watched as the woman returned with a tall fish monster running along beside her. She looked buff and held a teal spear in her fist.

She walked right up to you and brought the tip of the magic weapon to your throat. "I believe my guards told you your kind isn't welcome here." she growled. A trickle of blood slid down your throat from where her weapon pierced the skin. 

"I come seeking asylum," you repeat. "I am as unarmed as I can be, and bare no violent intent towards you are your people." 

"SHUT UP! My guards already relayed your pansy ass message. What makes you think we'd trust you? What the hell are you seeking asylum from!?" She demanded. 

Instead of answering her questions you repeated your message a third time. Anger flashed in her golden eye and she threw her spear through a nearby tree before summoning 3 more to hem you in. "ANSWER ME!!!"

You didn't cower. You looked steadily in her eye and said, "Take me to your King. I will answer anything he chooses to ask me at that time."

"HA! YOU THINK WERE DUMB ENOUGH TO JUST LEAD AN ASSASSIN STRAIGHT TO HIM!?" The fish monster was getting increasingly agitated. 

"You can tie me up. Knock me out, and lock me up if you want. I just want to speak to your king." The Monster took a breath, likely to yell at you again, but you continued before she did. "I do not come to this city empty handed and looking for a freebie. I have information that your king will no doubt want."

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU!?" she screeched.

"You don't have to believe me. but I don't think you should judge what the king may or may not want to know. Turn me away now and you might find yourself in a tight spot one of these days. A situation in which my information would help you prepare for."

"Is that a threat?" she glowered.

"No, it is a statement of fact..."

You stared each other down. The sounds of summer night seemed even louder in the oppressive moment. 

"NGAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she suddenly screamed. A flock of birds flew from a nearby tree. Startled by the bestial howl. With a wave of her hand the teal spears dissipated. 

"Dogamy," she barked "Get some rope."

The male dog saluted and ran off to retrieve it. "Fine, I'll take you to my King. You will be blindfolded and tied up. I will personally drag you before him and when he kicks you out for you insolence I will make sure you're removed most painfully." She grinned a sharp toothed smile. 

"Thankyou," the woman reared back a bit. Obviously not expecting to be thanked after threatening you. You slowly moved your hand to your face. She watched the movement carefully. You brought a hand to the fabric around your head and pulled it down to cover you other eye as well. "Will that suffice?" 

"FUHU-" You heard her cackle. She cut herself off quickly though, and judging from the smacking sound you heard, forcefully. She was not expecting to laugh at the action any more than you expected her to. She cleared her throat. "Uh, yea that's fine."

You smiled a bit, though it went unnoticed beneath your scarf. The blindfold was just a handicap. Your left eye was long since blinded to the physical world but it was opened to the magical. You focused on your left eye and soon bright auras came to light. You could see nothing beyond the three figures but it was enough. If you had to you would be able to dodge them and get away.

The leader of the guards aura was teal just like her magic. It was a bright silhouette where her body was but spread out from her in a large aura. Behind her you saw the matching pink silhouettes of the female guard dog and Dogamy returning from the guard house. Their auras were a lighter shade and far smaller than the fish monsters. This was your first time seeing monsters. You were briefly surprised to discover that their physical forms were made from magic. They looked more like a projection of the soul. The few times you met humans with magic or the potential for it their auras just wafted out of their bodies like smoke. Held back and suppressed by their physicality. 

The pink figured handed his leader something invisible to your eyes. She then made her way behind you. You were sure to keep your head still. You don't want her catching onto the fact that your not as blind as she might think.

Scaled hands roughly pulled your arms behind you. It wasn't long until you felt the rough twine of the rope restraining your wrists together. She pulled too tight at one point and you couldn't help but let out a grunt at the pinch. Surprisingly enough she loosened the rope and retied it. Ensuring it was firm and restraining but not going to cut off circulation. You suddenly felt a lot better about your decision to come here. If they cared enough to worry about their prisoner's condition, then surely they will hear you out. 

Maybe you can finally stop running...


	5. Chained Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When monster kind broke the barrier and rejoined human kind they had hope in their souls. Now they walk as slaves, bound to Owners by control collars and forced to do their bidding Monsters don't have much hope anymore. You are trying to restore some of that hope....by becoming what you hate most, an Owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans/Reader, Slave tale, Monsters have a bad time, sexual mentions(?), you have soul sight magic, but thats it

You did the math before leaving for the The Market this morning and you know you only have enough funds to buy and care for one more this week. Already you've purchased 4 and to be quite frank 5 is actually pushing the limits. You need to make this last one count. Luckily the young ones have already been brought through so you have no worries about missing one. The strong looking wolf monster is lead off stage as he's purchased for a staggering 1250. Hell most likely be put into heavy labor and dangerous work the humans don’t want to risk.

You try to swallow the past the lump in your throat and barely keep yourself from wringing your dress in your hands. You can’t allow any of the vultures here see that you're in pain and filled with rage at these events. Monster sympathizers tend to meet a gruesome end and you have monsters who are counting on you.

You carefully observe the next monster lead on stage, as the announcer reads off his data. He seems like he’d only be a few centimeters taller than you. His skull is unlike a human skull a wide Cheshire like grin pulling at his face. You can see the dead look in his eyes though and know immediately that the expression is his default. It’s been a while since you’ve seen such a defeated look in a monsters eyes, or eye sockets in this case. His former owners must have been rather brutal.

"Next we have a monster of the skeleton variety. There are only two known skeletons in the world today ownership of one would surely be a great addition to your collection. Wielding gravity magic and the ability to conjure bones this monster is sure to come in handy in your home. He can be used for heavy lifting, construction, body guard work, and much more. Though as a skeleton he lacks the required parts for sexual favors he can still bring you ladies and gents to climax with his hands. As an added bonus to that you have no need to worry about his mess if you do intend to use him for sexual favors!"

You nearly grimace in disgust bur still maintain your impassive expression. Of course they’d still try to angle the skeleton to the rapists of the slavers world. Anything to increase the betting pool.  
"We will start the bidding at 500."

The hall explodes with betting no doubt wanting the novelty of such a rare monster. You however refrain a moment longer. As much as you wish to save this monster, hell all the monsters, you need to be discerning. You close your eyes and focus on your soul, fueling it with your intent you bring your small amount o magic to life. When your eyes open the color changed from their normal steely blue to a deep forest green. You focused on the monsters chest and bring his soul's stats into view. You nearly choke on your own breath and almost loose hold on your magic.  
1 HP.  
1 ATK  
1 DEF  
He's too fragile. How the hell did he survive this long!? Did he just get lucky not finding a particularly violent owner? You shake your head dismissing the thought and your magic. Tuning in to the slowing bids your mind boggles at this prices they’ve already reached. Its currently between two owners. They each had their own heinous reputations in this world. A woman who likes to collect monsters of all kinds and force them to pleasure, her seeking the sick thrill of new methods of sex with the various forms. The other, a man who keeps them purely for his own amusement in another manner, total degradation and convenient punching bags. He calls out a price of 5 grand and you see the woman waver to rise it. He gets a smug grin just as the announcer calls "Going once!"

You waste no more time and up the bid to 5500. The man is shocked at your sudden input and you watch as he chews on his lip considering the option. He shakes his head and you see that you’ve won. The Auctioneer calls out a few more times to see if anyone raises and when he receives no answer he closes declaring your victory. You get no joy out of knowing you own yet another monster but you can’t help the sigh of relief that passes you lips. At least he’ll be safe...

Knowing you can’t purchase anymore this month having already pushed the limit with this last bid you're tempted to leave. God how you want to, but you have a responsibility to the monsters in your care. You will stick this through until the end needing to see each and every monster who goes through and whom they are sold to. You’ve made a promise to every monster you buy. If you can reunite their families and bond mates you sure as hell will. So you sit and you listen and you look at every monsters soul feeling for those filial connections, the marks of a bond soul to any monsters you own. Luckily with your magic to see souls each one you see is engraved into your memory. Otherwise it’d be impossible to sort through.

6 more monsters are brought up stage before the end none being horribly low on health or connected to anyone you know. Finally the Auction closes and you’re directed with the rest of the owners to where the monsters are held.

You file into the large room and line up with the humans facing the monsters huddled towards the back. You sat close to the doors as usual so only 4 owners are ahead of you. You wait impatiently as each walks to the proctor receiving their slaves as they transfer ownership. When it’s your turn you step forward and listen as he calls your number to the crowd of numbers. The shuffling begins and 5 monsters make their way forward guided by their collars' compulsion.

The auctioneer holds out his left hand to start the trade. You grab his forearm with your hand the owner bracelets in your wrists connect and start to glow.

"Owner De'noria selling items 263, 134, 572, 089, and 845 to owner _____" his bracelet chimes a tone which yours echoes.

"Owner _____ purchasing items 263, 134, 572, 089, and 845 from Owner De'noria."

Another succession of chimes from the bracelet and you hear the control collars around the monsters necks echo the chime placing them under your control. You swallow back bile; no matter how many times you do this it will never sicken you less. Now you have complete control over 5 more sentient, free thinking People. De'noria and you release your grasp and you turn to leave quickly giving the order to follow. You lead the procession of monsters out to the van and hold the doors open for them. You don’t bother to say anything not wanting to give anymore orders. The monsters pike in 2 in the middle seats two in the back and the skeleton monster takes shotgun.

When you get into the driver’s seat you quickly text cinnamon who to send down to meet the monsters you’re bringing in.

**To Cinnamon**  
Send down Felix, Fuana, and Breana. I found Felix's mate so I'll be taking care of the indoc for the other adult monster. Fuana's child is with me as well as two more children without attachments in the house. Breana will take care of them.

You wait a moment for her reply already suspecting what she would say.

**From Cinnamon**  
Are you sure it’s wise to take care of the other adult monster? I know Felix cant since you’re bringing home his mate but there's a reason you have monsters welcome them here. Not to mention how much auctions take out of you.

**To cinnamon**  
I am aware but I hadn’t prepared any others for adult indoc. He’ll just have to get the reassurance of monster safety from the others after I finish briefing him.

**From cinnamon**  
But what about you sweetie? Though I suppose i should just give up. You’re too stubborn for your own good!

You let a small smile creep onto your face at her concern. Before setting the phone down and starting the car. A glance at the skeleton next to you though kills that smile. He's downright glaring at you and you can’t really blame him. What must he think of you? A human who bought every child at the auction? His new 'owner'. With a small sigh and pain in your soul you carefully make the long trek home.


	6. All Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your pet gets sick you go to the one monster you think who could help. Now you owe her a debt and she does not take debts lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muffet/reader, male reader, cursing, teasing, eventual smut, eventual bdsm, you have a pet tarantula, romance, fluff

"Come on Bloo whats wrong?" You frown down at the glass cage containing your pet tarantula, a avicularia versicolor, with blue purple and pink colors. You carefully monitored the humidity and ventilation. She's not dehydrated and she's eating fine, but something's seriously wrong.

She can't walk properly, its like she's drunk. That sort of thing could only happen if she was exposed to some kind of toxin! You were damn sure she wasn't exposed to anything harmful so how is this happening? She's gotten sick a few time the last 3 months each time you were able to treat her yourself but this keeps coming back.

"Hang in there girl. I'll get you some help." You move over to the computer and check your bank account hoping that you have the funds to take her to a vet. You hope it'd help but really you did everything they would and it just keeps coming back. Sadly, your bank account is completely dry. You're tempted to ask your roommate for a loan but he's not exactly fond of Bloo. You pull up google and start making searches to see what other tarantula owners might think. At some point in your search a link catches your attention and you open up a news report.

**Grand Opening of New Monster Cafe!**  
_A spider monster by the name of Muffet got her permit to open her business after a tough uphill battle. Not only did she face difficulties due to her monster heritage but also from Health code laws. The store is run by Muffet and her colony of spiders. When told that she cannot have spiders in a place that servers food and drink she took offense stating._ "My spiders are far more intelligent than you humans give them credit for! They are perfectly capable of not only being sanitary they make excellent workers! If you humans have a problem with spiders you don't have to come!"

You feel a prickle of excitement at this news. Can Muffet communicate with surface spiders? Or are all her spiders monsters as well? You look over your shoulder at Bloo and come to a decision. If you're going to heal her and prevent this from ever happening again maybe she can help you! Even if she can't talk to Bloo surely she'd know all about spiders!

You swiftly prep Bloo's smaller cage and slowly reach into her terrarium. You wait patiently for her to come investigate and slowly she climbs onto your palm. She's settles in as you lift her out, carefully transfering her over. When you're sure she's settled you make verify that the lid is secure before sliding the whole cage into a bag you can sling over your shoulder. Muffet's isn't far but you choose to drive there anyway not wanting to jar the cage too much by walking.

When you walk in your not surprised to find most of her clientele are monsters. It's a really beautiful cafe, done in purples, blacks, and reds it gives an elegant and cozy vibe. Monsters of all shapes and sizes are settled into booths and at nice tables. You move directly for the front counter.

Standing there is a woman with purple skin and six arms. She wears an elegant red Vest with lace trims and cute black and red pumpkin shorts with black leggings. 5 Slanted eyes focus on you as you walk up with a sense of urgency. She gives you a small grin showing of vicious looking fangs. For a moment you forget why you came here entranced by the beauty and danger she shows.

"How can I help you dearie~?" Her voice is musical and soft but with an edge to it. You shiver a bit in excitement before you remember yourself and your purpose.

"You're Miss Muffet correct? I wanted to ask you something important! It's a matter of life an death really." She looks at you skeptically for a moment before replying.

"Well if it's information you want that comes at a cost human. Even then I make no guarantees."

Realizing you're going to get nowhere if you continue as is you cut to the chase. You carefully pull Bloo's cage out and set it on the counter in front of her. "Something is wrong with Bloo. Is there anyway you can help her?"

Muffets eyes widen seeing your Tarantula. "Bring her in back I'll see what I can do."

You let out a realized breath and swiftly move to follow her. She brings you past a kitchen full of spiders busily working making pastries. If you weren't so concerned about your pet you may have stopped to stare in fascination but you continue to follow her into an office.

"Set her down on the counter and let her out of that cage." She orders. You obey without hesitation gathering the sick spider in the palm of your hand. Muffet cups your hand in two of hers and allows Bloo to crawl onto her. For a moment she just stares at her but when you see her eyes narrow and she turns to glare at you you figure she can communicate with Bloo without the need of words.

You barely prevent yourself from backing away in fear. Whatever Bloo told her pissed her off. You can feel her anger like a dark miasma in the air. Was this your fault? Did you miss something in her care? You pale for a reason completely unrelated to her anger. Did you almost kill your only family through negligence? Before you can spiral any further into self loathing she finally speaks.

"You have poor choice in roommates dearie." The comment is so unexpected you feel as though the rug was pulled out from under you. There's little you can do besides stand there in bewildered confusion till she speaks again "The awful man has been poisoning Bloo when you are away! What kind of irresponsible human are you to allow such a reprehensible man near her!?"

You feel rage billowing up in your gut. That rat BASTARD dared to touch Bloo!? "I'll fucking kill him!" You growl out interrupting Muffets next sentence. She looks a little surprised before a gleeful grin takes over her face.

"I'll heal Bloo for you while you take care of the scum. You needn't worry about her her. She's in good hands." She informs you. Trusting her words you give her a brisk nod and tell your turantula, "He'll fucking pay I swear." That said you make your way out of the store being careful not to trample any spiders


End file.
